gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Franklin Tsoko
Franklin Tsoko was a Stranded leader who owned a Junker. He was friends with Dominic Santiago, a Gear, and assisted him in his search for his wife, Maria. Franklin also was the leader of his own outpost, until it was destroyed by the Locust. Biography Stranded Leader Fourteen years after Emergence Day, Franklin was the leader of a Stranded outpost in Ephyra. He was friendly with Dominic Santiago, and owed him a favor, so he used his connections to help Dom search for his missing wife. Lightmass Offensive During the Lightmass Offensive, Dom and Delta Squad arrived at his outpost, wanting to borrow his Junker. Franklin's guards were annoyed by the presence of the Gears, but Franklin told them to calm down and had them back off. He greeted Dom warmly, but asked him why he brought other Gears with him, and that they were bad for "business". When Dom asked him for the Junker, Franklin was at first opposed to giving it to him, but Dom told him he was calling in his favor for this. Franklin grudgingly agreed to allow Dom and Sgt. Marcus Fenix to go off looking for it, on the condition that Pvt. Damon Baird and Pvt. Augustus Cole stay with him as collateral until they got back. Dom agreed, and Franklin gave him the keys to the Junker, and told him that this made them even, and not ask anymore favors behind his help finding Maria.Gears of War: Act 2: Nightfall: Grist He guided them over the radio from the Stranded checkpoints to Chap's Gas Station, where the Junker was kept. Dom later contacted him, and Franklin warned him that it was dark now, so there was a good chance that Kryll would be out. Dom told him he knew, and that his men at Checkpoint One had just been killed by the Kryll. Tsoko realized that meant the Kryll would be on their way soon, and ordered Johnson to check the lights around the outpost.Gears of War: Act 2: Nightfall: Outpost/Lethal Dusk Refusing the COG Franklin survived the attack on his outpost,Gears of War: Act 2: Nightfall: Last Stand and rejected several offers from Dom to join the COG and become a Gear.Gears of War: Aspho Fields pg 128 Operation: Hollow Storm When Delta Squad encountered Chaps at Mount Kadar, he said that Franklin's outpost had been overrun.Gears of War 2: Act 3: Gathering Storm: Displacement Franklin managed to survive, and was amongst the Stranded in Jacinto City listening to Chairman Prescott's speech. While listing to the Chairmans speech he watched as multiple Assault Derricks passed by the Stranded group, he also saw the rest of the COG forces mobilize to begin Operation: Hollow Storm.Gears of War 2: Act 1: Tip of the Spear: Rolling Thunder Road to Ruin However, during the events of Operation: Hollow Storm, Franklin was captured by the Locust and taken deeper in the Hollow on the Highway near Nexus. Franklin somehow managed to gain some information about Maria. When Marcus and Dom went onto the Nexus highway to sneak past Locust defenses as Theron Guards, they walked through several cells. Franklin noticed the "Theron Guards" and attempted to instigate a fight with them. He did not recognize them at first until they took their helms off, and was happy to see them come to save him. He also attempted to give Dom his information about Maria, but Dom told him not to, as he already knew. He was given a Gnasher Shotgun and fought with Marcus and Dom. After the battle, Marcus told Franklin that he and Dom were going deeper into the Hollows. Franklin called them "crazy" and left them, attempting to make his way back to the surface. It is unknown what happened to him following this event. Personality and Traits While friendly with Dom, Franklin, like most Stranded, still distrusted and disliked the COG, viewing them as "fascist assholes." He was worried that when the COG won the war against the Locust, whatever the COG established as normal wouldn't be to his liking. He never actually fought against the COG, probably aware that he would be killed easily if he did. Franklin had tattoos of varying designs on both his arms, and at some point after his meeting with Delta, he gained a very large scar on his face. Behind the scenes *Franklin was voiced by John DiMaggio.Gears of War credits *Franklin's character model in Gears of War 2 has a Brumak face painted on his chest armor. Multiplayer *In Gears of War 2 multiplayer, Franklin is one of the available meatflags in the multiplayer mode Submission, along with Chaps and Hanley. He wields a Gnasher Shotgun, same as the other two meatflags. Appearances *''Gears of War'' *''Gears of War: Ultimate Edition'' *''Aspho Fields'' *''Gears of War 2'' References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Multiplayer Category:Stranded